1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a safe type quick release connector that can prevent pressured air from leaking.
2. Description of Related Art
Quick release connectors are always used in pipe connections, such as pneumatic tool systems to connect a pneumatic tool to a pressured air source. A conventional quick release connector comprises multiple steel balls for engaging recesses in a plug. With the engagement between the balls and recesses, two pipes can be connected with the connector. Additionally, because the connector is connected to a pressured air source, the conventional quick connector always has a sealing device to close the path to the pressured air source and keep air from leaking before connection.
However, when a plug is inserted into the conventional connector, the sealing device will be opened even before the plug engaging the balls. Therefore, the pressured air will discharge from the connector before the plug being completely engaging the connector, to connect the connector with the plug is difficult and laborious especially to a person who does not have enough powerful strength.
When the plug is released from the connector, an outer sleeve of the conventional connector is pulled to disengage the balls from the recesses in the plug and the plug can be detached from the connector. However, during the detaching process, the pressured air is keeping flowing to the connector but not sealed. Thus, the pressured air will apply a huge force to the pipe with the connector, and the user cannot securely hold the pipe with the connector so that the pipe easily injures the user when the pipe is unintentionally released from the user due to the pressured air.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a safety type quick release connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.